Someone To Love
by oneofsixbillion
Summary: Four years have come and gone: How will Brooke react when she finds out Lucas' second novel is based on their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_You've done it again, Lucas Scott,_ she sighed, and picked up a copy of the thick novel set in stacks a top the wooden table. Brooke turned the hardcover edition of _Someone to Love _over in her hands, eyes beginning to skim the brief summary on the back cover.

_With a screech of outrage, she threw the nearest object she could grasp toward me. The lamp missed my head by inches, shattering on the wall that I stood before._

_"What the hell?", I shouted out, stressed._

_"You're a real ass, did you know that?" She yelled back feverishly, raising her arms into the air. But before I could shoot my response, she had turned to my door and left. The shades that covered the glass pane continued to sway in her wake. I whispered as many foul words that I could think of as I too left the room, heading for the other side of the house._

_"God, I ha—", Although I couldn't get the rest of the words out, for I didn't hate her. I loved Brooke Davis with all my heart, and even in this moment, I couldn't deny it._

Brooke was frozen at this point. Re-reading the words she was sure she had misunderstood. Maybe she had simply imagined that they where there? No, her name was printed _right_ there, in that stupid font on the back of his stupid novel. I mean, how many people named Brooke does he know?

Tearing her eyes away from the novel, Brooke glanced around at the rest of the women, all of whom seemed like they where also here to purchase their copy of Lucas' second novel. Pulling the thick novel to her chest, Brooke hurried towards the checkout line. Hell, if this book was about her, then she could handle reading it.

Brooke took her time getting home, still in a mild state of shock at the fact that she may be holding a novel about her. It was now, as she made her way with a crowd across the street, that she hadn't seen any of her high school friends in four years. Hell, she just graduated from NYU with a degree is fashion design. She had grown up, and in doing so, left her life in Tree Hill, North Carolina behind her.

A few minutes later she was latching the bolt behind her as she stepped into her apartment. Glancing around at the clothing garments that lie in a trail towards the closed bedroom door. _I guess Kali's home_, she thought to herself, draping her coat and scarf over the back of a chair.

Kali had light red hair that was cut to about her shoulder blades. And like Brooke, she was able to do a lot with it. Although her hair was pretty curly on her own, Kali sometimes managed to pull a straighter through the thick mass of loose curls. She too had graduated with the same degree as Brooke, and in fact, they both worked for Victoria Secret. (Yes, that had worked out.) Kali was like Brooke, you could say. And when the two where together, Brooke lost parts of her maturity. The maturity she had grown in Tree Hill. They where best friends, roommates, and co-workers.

Brooke shared an apartment with Kali Benedict. Kali pronounced Callie, as her roommate had informed her the first time they had been introduced, and Brooke of course had mistakenly called her Kaylee. It was an honest mistake, come on.

The apartment in which they shared now reminded her far too much of one that she had spent countless hours in during High School. Just like Nathan and Haley's old apartment, Brooke's was nearly all conjoined, the kitchen merged into the living room, and there was a small hallway leading off to Brooke's bedroom and the bathroom. Kali's room was just off the living room, and as Brooke glanced over at the closed door, she noticed the pair of dark navy men's jeans crumpled just outside.

She sat down at the island counter, standing up and pulling the stool closer to the counter, then repositioning herself upon it. From her Border's bag, Brooke pulled out Lucas Scott's novel, setting it on the granite counter top in front of her, keeping her hands in her lap as if the book was about to sprout fangs and attack her.

Brooke and Lucas had been through heartbreak in High School, and at one point she had been sure that he was the one for her. Hell, he had declared that he indeed was "the one" for her at the end of her Junior summer. And as she continued to stare at the familiar cover art, she realized just how much she could recall about Lucas Scott. The way his skin felt the way he laughed, and how he used to call her "Pretty Girl". God, did she miss him?

A few minutes of meaningless staring had passed, okay, maybe a half-hour, and Brooke still hadn't moved. Her thoughts having carried her away, back to Tree Hill, the place where she had grown up and made so many memories. All which now poured back into her head as if she was re-living them. Comforting Peyton as she cried over the loss of her mom just a few days before, they had been just eight-years-old. _God, Peyton…_ What had ever happened to her? Nathan and Haley's wedding. They had always made her believe in true love. Because really, they where truly in love. What more could you have asked for? _Naley! Jeez, are they even still together? Of course they are stupid, they're Naley. They're in it for life. For love. _Haley was like one of her best friends. How had she let her slip away as well? It's like moving to New York had cut off her connections to her old life. Yeah, she had a new life in New York… but now she sat thinking of her old friends. Of Lucas. Of Tree Hill.

"Um… Brooke, you okay?" Kali's sarcastic and skeptical voice nearly made Brooke fall off her stool. Brooke had been smelling the novel, holding it in her hands and nearly pressing her nose against the cover. She could swear Lucas' scent was coming from it, the scent she could now remember as if he was right there next to her. Brooke dropped the book back down onto the counter top, hastily standing up, her smile radiant, embarrassed.

"Oh, um, hey." She laughed weakly, pointing the toes of her bare foot against the tile floor. Behind Kali stood a very attractive dark-haired man. He was wearing just his boxers, and Brooke could see his chiseled abs and strong, muscular arms. The embarrassment didn't fade, it was obvious they had both seen her smelling the big book like a crazy person. Although the man behind her roommate, who you could say was dressed for the event of parading around after sex, in just a blue sheet, didn't hold a grudge. Brooke had acknowledged him and he then reached across the counter that separated them, hand outstretched.

"It's nice to meet you, Aaron."

A few minutes later the three of them where sitting on the furniture, talking in happy voices, a few laughs thrown in the mix. And for that time, Brooke forgot all about Tree Hill again. She lost the scent of Lucas, and moved on to help Kali finish off the sugar cookies they had bought only last night.

The man, Brooke soon found out once he had been left, is Kali's cousin's best friend. She took the time to explain how the hell she had met him to Brooke, and it made Brooke smile a bit more as she bit into another sugar cookie, watching Kali get up from the couch and walk back towards the fridge to get herself a beer. Although Kali stopped at the counter and picked up Lucas' novel, turning it over in her hands before she turned back towards Brooke, holding it up in one hand as she opened the fridge,

"So, what's this?" She asked from inside the fridge.

"That's a book, Kali, something that you read." Brooke replied playfully, pulling her feet up onto the couch and stretching out lazily.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kali retorted with a small cock of her head, tossing Brooke a bottle of beer as she returned to the couch, simply sitting down over Brooke's calves, "I mean, why do you have it? I didn't even know you could read." Kali tossed the thick novel down onto Brooke's tight stomach, which was showing slightly, her shirt riding up a bit.

Brooke had pushed Kali off her legs, but pulled them up and then stretched them out over Kali's lap once she had sat back down. Brooke rested her back against the armrest once more, picking the book up just before it fell off the couch.

Brooke ignored the cocky comment from her friend, staring down at the cover again, although she couldn't make out exactly what the faded picture on the cover was… but she did know it, quickly, she replied, "I used to know the dude who wrote it."

Kali snatched the book out of Brooke's hands, opening the back cover and reading something quickly, "Lucas Scott currently lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina. This is his second novel, look for more of his work on the award-winning novel, _Outside In." _

Brooke straightened up a bit, grabbing the book back from Kali swiftly. She hadn't realized that there was an About The Author section in there! Quickly, she re-read the same passage that Kali had just read aloud, not hearing Kali comment on the fact that Lucas was hot.

But that he was. In the black and white photograph, Brooke stared at Lucas' happy smile, short and lightly gelled hair, resembling how it was the beginning of their Senior year in High School.

"How do you know him? Could you hook me up?" Kali asked half-serious, looking at the image of Lucas with Brooke, although she saw it sideways.

Brooke glanced up at Kali with a small smile, "I dated him for a while…" She stared back down at the photograph of Lucas again, his smell was back, and invading her space, almost making her light-headed, "It was really serious… I.. I loved him, I guess you could say," There was a small pause where Kali stared up from under her eyelashes at Brooke, who was quickly re-reading the passage about him, "Then it just kinda… crashed and burned." Brooke returned Kali's stare without moving her head.

Kali finally smirked, "Well, that sucks — do you still have his number?"

Brooke shoved her, and Kali laughed, standing up and collecting the sheet around her athletic body. "Well, I'm off to take a shower." And taking her beer with her, Kali headed off towards the bathroom, leaving Brooke once more alone with her memories. And slowly, it took a few minutes, but then she mustered the courage to open the novel. And she began to read…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been late when I had first received a call from her. My friends and I had been playing basketball when my cell phone rang so innocently. The number was one I hadn't known. But one that I would grow to memorize. I could give you that number right now, actually. But that would merely result in Brooke Davis getting far too many phone calls.

Her voice had been a panic.

"Lucas, Peyton's in trouble."

I remember those words far too well. Brooke explained the facts to me then: That she and Peyton had snuck into a college party and some son-of-a-bitch had slipped a roofie into her drink. Brooke was in a panic because she was unable to wake her best friend.

My heart had been for Peyton that night. Not Brooke. But that night was the night when I learned who Brooke Davis truly was. And she was someone that I could admire, and someone that I would grow to love.

Brooke and I spent that night in Peyton's bedroom. I watched as Peyton's best friend researched the pills that she had digested, and for the first time, I gave Brooke some credit for being an amazing and loyal friend. She truly was the best friend that anyone could hope for. I'd just never stopped to notice this side of her before. The side beyond the alcohol and beyond the promiscuous mask she sometimes wrapped herself in.

Brooke Davis has an amazing heart. And I told her so that night, everything that I had thought of the peppy, flirtatious cheerleader I had never got to know before where slowly fading away. Her smile was radiant, and she watched me from under her eyelashes. It was captivating, and it was soon going to be the start of a relationship that would make us both believe in love.

Peyton did wake up that morning, and it was time then for me to help Brooke get home. Before she left my car, I had to ask her why she had called me the night before, when she could have called anyone else. "Because I knew you'd come through."

Brooke's smile was genuine as she finished the passage from the end of the seventh chapter.

In the pages leading up to these first real words about her, Brooke had learned things about Lucas straight from his thoughts. Reading the words that where printed straight from Lucas Scott's memory was something that was almost surreal. For it was now that she was learning things about him that she hadn't known before; The things he would probably never say out loud.

"Jesus, you're still reading?" Kali's groggy voice broke into Brooke's silence, and shattered the images in my head.

Brooke tilted her head to look at Kali, whom was now at the fridge, "He wrote about me, Kali, I'm in his book."

Kali pulled back from the fridge, closing the door as she sat down across from Brooke at the island counter, "Awesome," Although she didn't really sound that interested, though did still pull the open book across the counter and began to read the same few paragraphs Brooke had just devoured.

Brooke went into her memories again. Remember so much more than she had been able to recall months ago. Not only was Lucas' scent back in her senses, but she was able to see the vivid images of him in her mind now.

That night in his novel. Sitting in Peyton's bedroom with him, drinking the coffee he had made for her, and getting a ride back to her car the next morning. How had he remembered the exact words she had said? Had all that had happened that night really meant that much to him? He had began to fall in love with her just then?

Brooke was doubting now that she was over Lucas Scott.

He now gave her butterflies.

He was making her think of him.

He was making her smile.

And then Kali pushed the book back towards Brooke, and she once more broke out of her thoughts, fingers falling back onto the book and turning it around so that the words weren't up-side-down.

"You should go see him." Kali stated as she took a bite of the apple she had taken from the fridge. And she soon had to shrug, for Brooke shot her a look. "I mean, why not?"

"Um, try because I haven't seen him in four years!" Brooke emphasized, but it wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. Kali was just brave enough to say it out loud.

"So what? Don't be such a pussy, Brooke." Kali said with a semi-playful tone. Although Brooke could tell that she was being serious to some extent as well.

"No, I haven't talked to anyone from Tree Hill since I left after graduation… I can't just show up after four years of silence, they'd probably all shun me away."

"Hmm, or they'd be happy to see you, and forget the fact that you haven't called." Kali was talking with a big bite of juicy apple in her mouth, and a bit of spit and apple juice flew in Brooke's direction. She dodged them, and Kali just laughed, wiping her own mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think you should," Kali said after Brooke had stayed silent for a few seconds afterwards, "And I usually know the right thing to do."

Brooke broke out in a fit on play-mocking laughter, "Oh, do you?"

"What? Yeah, I'm like, the best at that shit." Kali added with a small smirk, taking another bite of the red apple.

"Oh," Brooke scoffed, "Okay," She held the 'a' in 'okay' out dramatically. "You are the same girl who got locked outside our fraternity house naked and rear-ended a cop car. Just to name a few moments of your greatness."

Kali was grinning, "I know, try not to be too jealous, B. Davis," A she called her that nickname, Brooke thought involuntarily of Peyton. Her best friend, or used to be best friend that she hadn't talked too in nearly four years as well. 'B. Davis and P. Sawyer.' Those nicknames where theirs. Although Kali had been calling Brooke that for about three years now, "I've got amazing skills."

Brooke shook her head, smiling as Kali swore quietly about the fact that she had just spit more apple juices across the counter, and was now wiping them up with her shirt.

"Well, go to bed soon, Kid, otherwise you're gonna be a hopeless mess tomorrow." Kali walked off, back towards her bedroom.

Brooke glanced at the digital clock built into the oven door. It was 3:21 AM. She really should go to bed. And glancing back towards the open book on the counter, she stood up with a soft sigh.

Before walking off to her room, Brooke had stuck a random receipt inside Lucas' novel to mark her place, turned off the lights around their apartment, and gazed out the large bay window at the busy streets below. The city truly doesn't sleep, she thought with a small smile.

A few minutes later, Brooke Davis had crawled under her covers, back into her thoughts of Tree Hill. Thinking of each of her friends in turn. Peyton. She would be so disappointed that Brooke hadn't kept in touch with her. Haley. She was such a good friend, and Brooke had left her behind. Nathan. He was someone Brooke trusted, someone she could lean on, and was always there when she needed a good laugh. And of course, Lucas. The boy who she may still be in love with.

And, if I do go back, I'll end up running back scared, tail between my legs, and end up with a crushed vision.. because they're not gonna want to see me. I ignored them all for too long. I won't be able to pick up where I left off and pretend like nothing's changed. I'm not going. Although, as Brooke was finally pulled into sleep, she was wondering how much a ticket to North Carolina would cost…


	3. Chapter 3

The topic of returning to Tree Hill had found it's way into Brooke Davis' conversation the following afternoon.

"Wait?… Huh?" Kali asked over the top of her steaming coffee.

"Wha?" Brooke asked innocently, honestly know sure what Kali was calling her out on.

"You're going back?" She specified before attempting to take a sip of the hot drink.

"I said might…" Brooke admitted with a soft sigh, wrapping her hands around her own warm coffee cup as they exited the Starbucks a few blocks from their apartment building, "Is it that horrible?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Only kinda," Kali responded bluntly, "I mean, just because he wrote some nice things about you in his book doesn't mean you should go running back after four years of silence --"

"Three and three quarters, actually," Brooke cut in, her voice just above a whisper,

"- Whatever," Kali continued on, "This Lucas dude, he hasn't talked to you in, almost four," Kali looked over at Brooke as she clarified the almost part, "years. So, why go back now?"

"I don't know," Brooke said as they began to cross the street, just two pedestrians in the midst of the large, hurrying crowd, "Because I guess I now realized that I wanna see him, is it that irrational?"

"I guess not, but… four years of silence, B. Davis, you might no know him as well now as you did back then."

Brooke felt a small twinge as she heard the nickname, formally Peyton's name for her, used once more. Brooke remained quiet, thinking about what Kali had just stated about the fact she may not know the older, successful Lucas Scott. Maybe she would only know the mere eighteen year old version. Would they be complete strangers? Almost like meeting for the first time?

Before Brooke could give herself a hypothesis on that matter, Kali had already changed the topic; Talking in an aggravated voice about the fact that they got too short of breaks and that they're hours where far too long.

"Kal, it's nine-thirty, we went in at noon today."

Kali looked over at Brooke, who had her eyebrows raised, the beginning of a laugh creeping up on her face.

"I know, we should petition."

Brooke smiled, laughing quietly and making a small comment back at her best friend. They continued to talk about the little things in life as they walked the remaining few blocks home that night. The bright lights of New York City illuminating the ice on the sidewalks before them.

Brooke woke up the next morning happy to know it was Saturday. She read a bit of the New York Post, although spent more time with her nose pressed in the newly delivered issue of Vogue while she drank her coffee.

Kali emerged a few hours later, hair messy and her sweat pants falling a bit down her hips. She too poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting down across from Brooke and taking the Vogue from in front of her friend and she started to devour every word inside.

"Good morning to you, too," Brooke said a bit sarcastically, raising her warm cup against her lips.

"Sorry," Kali apologized half-heartedly from behind the magazine, "It's just, I didn't think almost two o'clock qualified as morning."

Brooke smirked, "Yeah, sorry for letting you sleep in again." Kali had told her to try and wake her up when she didn't wake herself.

"Ah," Kali peered over the top of the magazine, "Don't worry about it, I know I get pretty violent when people try to wake me up."

"Pretty is kinda an understatement…" Brooke said with a smile, standing up and heading towards the shower, "Last weekend, you kicked me in the neck!"

"At least we're both okay." Kali had replied with her usual sly humor before Brooke closed the bathroom door.

Brooke once more found herself thinking about home. New York wasn't her true home, she would never be able to say she was born and raised here. Because that would be a straight lie. Brooke was a small town girl, having grown up in a state that most people consider to be the country. Although the "country life" had been far from what Brooke had experienced. Hard parting, drinking, sex… not exactly what you get growing up on the farm.

Lucas came into her mind again as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. His smile, how he could light up, and how him smiling always got her smiling. How he smelled; it had been a little bit of cologne, yeah, but it had also just been… his natural smell, just, the way his skin smelled. How he used to sing to her, off key of course, but he still would sing. And it always made her smile, even now, thinking of his poor singing as they would tried to fall asleep at night. _And damn, was he good at basketball._ She thought to herself, beginning now to rinse out the conditioner. _He was able to give Nathan Scott a run for his money, until HCM came into it, that is. He always scored,_ she thought to herself. And that triggered more memories.

_"Hey superstar, you ready to score?"_

That had been the night Lucas picked her over Peyton. Or, so she had thought. For they had fooled around behind her back for a while, until finally, he came clean with her, telling her he only wanted to be friends.

Her thoughts, now turning down the fork of Memory Lane called, Peyton and Lucas instead of Good Sex, created a newly found emotion inside Brooke. Sadness. Sadness mixed with anger.

She had been so upset when she found out that her best friend and her boyfriend had been fooling around. It had been so painful, in fact, she had refused to speak to either of them for some time.

"But, he didn't hurt me again, he changed," Brooke whispered to herself as she rubbed Dove soap onto her freshly shaven legs, "Luke was a good guy, he just… he just made a few mistake along the way." That was what she was settling with now, rinsing off, that Lucas had been a good guy. A truly good guy, one she had been foolish to let go.

Where Peyton and Lucas still together? Well, obvious to the fact that Lucas had published a book that the entire world could read, with parts about how much he loved her, not Peyton, that must mean something. And would Peyton speak to her, not counting nearly four years of silence, if she began to date him again. Surely, even if they had broke up, she couldn't not love him.

…But neither could Brooke.

Even after all this time, all these memories triggered more and more memories about home. Her thoughts filling up with only him for now, though. The good times, and the bad. The times when they cried, and the times when they nearly peed themselves laughing. He had been there for her: during the times when her parents where threatening to move her to California, and even when she faked a pregnancy out of pure anger.

That, her fake pregnancy, had been shallow. But, he had called me a whore, she thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom now, wrapped in a soft, pastel hued towel.

Brooke changed the topic in her thoughts. Back to good times. All those really good times.

_"… As the sun sets down on my heart."_

He had played with her sanity for days on end, quoting her from her letters their Senior year. God, that had been so bad. Hearing him quote the passages she had never first intended for him to even read.

Brooke had been sitting on her bed for hours, for when her bedroom door flew open, Kali shouted, "Get up, lazy ass, we're going out!"

Brooke was sprawled out on the top of her bed sheets, lying on her back and thinking of everything that had to do with home. Although she pushed herself up onto her elbows as Kali burst in, ruining her train of thought.

"What?"

"Out." Kali repeated.

"Out where?"

"_Partying_."

"Oh, sorry, I'm kinda out of it." Brooke commented on her stupid question.

"You're forgiven, now get up, get your ass into some appropriate clothes, and let's hit the streets… which just happen to be frozen, but we'll deal."

Brooke sighed, but in the end nodded, pulling herself off of her bed and getting out of her sweat pants.

Before they walked out of the door, both were laughing cheerfully and looking good. Kali in a short cut dark green dress which tied around her neck; Having done her hair straight, the shorter front bangs pulled into a small bump and pinned up. Brooke in a slightly longer, also form fitting dress. Although hers was black, and had thin straps. Brooke's hair was straight as well, pulled into a fashionable half pony tail.

The two wrapped themselves in thick coats before walking into the freezing January weather. Even though, ended up hugging themselves for heat as they hurried towards the night club they desired.

About five minutes later, they shuffled into the crowded club, skipping the line, courtesy of the bouncer, and discarded their parkas. Heading into the crowds and starting their routine.

The next morning Brooke Davis slipped back into the apartment early, only to find Kali already sitting on the couch. Both where still in the same outfits as the night before.

"So, how was… sorry can't remember his name," Kali asked half-curious from behind her newspaper.

"Don't worry, I can't remember it either," Brooke smiled, and so did Kali, " …I think he was a virgin." Brooke finished with a sigh, flopping down next to her hung-over room mate.

"Oh, damn, really? He could've fooled me."

"I know, right, totally seemed to know what he was doing, until he whipped it out and was like, 'Uhh, where to I put it?'"

Kali laughed, leaning forward a bit, "Ha, he didn't? Did he?"

"No," Brooke laughed, adding, "But I'm sure he was thinking it."

Kali patted Brooke's leg in mock-sympathy. "Well, there's always next time. In case you where wondering, my man was good." She bragged confidently, picking the newspaper back up from her lap,

"Oh, gee, thanks," Brooke commented quickly, saying then, "And why do you always get the good ones and I always end up with the creep, or the virgin in this case." She threw her hands into her lap with a suppressed sigh.

Kali looked over at Brooke for a second before continuing to read the paper and saying, "Because you my friend, are a slut."

Brooke rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder into Kali's, "You're one to talk. Tell me," She started cockily, "What was last night's name?"

"No idea," Kali said in a whisper, looking over at Brooke, who was smiling again.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Kali returning to her reading, or… caption reading, because really, that's all either of them did with the paper. They would read the captions under the pictures and then decide if they wanted to read the article.

"Oh yeah, there's a letter for you." Kali spoke up to the half-conscious and hung over Brooke.

"What?" She asked as she woke up from her light daze, Lucas having been back on her mind.

"A letter, you know, someone cared about you so they sent you something, to read."

"I know what a damn letter is Kali, but I mean, where is it?"

"Oh, well, you never know. Umm, kitchen counter, by the toaster I think."

Brooke stood up, walking over to the kitchen and picking up a rectangular letter. Mail doesn't come on Sundays, so it was weird for her to be getting a letter today. Although, there was no address or return address for the matter, on the front of the envelope. And just then Kali confirmed what she had been thinking,

"Some girl hand delivered it just a few minutes before you came home."

"At six in the morning?"

"I guess we're the only people who sleep 'till noon anymore."

"Do you know who it was?" Brooke asked curiously, making her way back to the couch as she began to tear the back of the envelope open.

"Nope, I've never seen her before, so, can't tell ya who the hell it was."

Brooke didn't reply. She just stared at the invitation without moving. Without reading beyond the first few words. It was an invitation to a reunion. Brooke didn't know what to think, someone had just delivered this personal invitation to her apartment a six AM, and she was now struck in the face with the reality of the words written there.

_Brooke,_

_Hey. We're having a reunion for our class this Tuesday at 4PM. It's gonna be at the school, and_

There was a large gap in the letter now, like whoever had written it had lost their train of thought while they where writing and had made the space between one word to the next too big when they started up again,

_we want you to come be a part of it. Well, I didn't, seeing you haven't called any of us in almost four years, but_

Again, the space was rather large,

_Haley wants you there, so, maybe you can show up, for her. RSVP by Monday, if you still have my number that is. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you there._

Brooke had been right, she did know that hand writing.

_Talk to you in four more years,_

_Peyton_


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke had re-read the letter a few times, it was short, blunt, and to the point. Kind of what was to be expected, she assumed, after not talking for four years. There was going to be some anger. But it's not like the phones don't go both ways.

By this point Kali had the letter in her hands, reading the neatly formed letters that Peyton had stained onto the sheet of paper.

"Well, she sounds like a bitch," Kali commented without remorse about saying it.

"She's not a bitch, she's just pissed that we haven't talked." Brooke snatched the sheet of paper back from Kali and read the signature of the letter one more time.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled to herself, standing from the edge of the armchair she had sat in and pacing to their apartment door to peer through the small peek hole_. What do you expect? Her to be standing there?_ Brooke automatically felt stupid for looking; for hoping to see her friend outside their door.

But didn't she have the right to want and see her there? She had been there earlier. If only Brooke had been home a few minutes sooner.

"What did she say when you opened the door, Kal?" Brooke asked as she spun away from the peep hole, walking over to Kali and sitting down, all-the-while folding Peyton's letter in her hands absentmindedly.

"I don't know, she asked for you."

"_And?_" Brooke stressed,

"I told her you weren't here… because you weren't."

They often had conversations like this, as if they where both talking to someone a bit slow.

"I would've been here but I couldn't find my bra, and I had to tip toe around Virgin Boy's room looking for it and if I could only have found it like a few minutes earlier I could've been here when Peyton came and then --"

Kali cut Brooke off mid-way through her breathless rant, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, come on, you weren't here, you can't like go back in time to change that. And plus," Kali made to stand up, "She looked kinda pissed, you might've been lucky, not being here."

"She was mad?" Brooke asked as she spun around to watch Kali walk into the kitchen over the back of the couch.

"Well she looked kinda mad, more stressed I guess."

_Probably because she didn't want to be here giving me this in the first place_, Brooke though to herself before going on, "Was she a complete ass to you?"

"No," Kali responded honestly, popping three Advil into her mouth and swallowing them with a small sip of water, "But she's not mad at me."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah."

"So wait," Kali started up again, advancing towards the bathroom slowly, "Are you gonna go on Tuesday?"

"I don't know, it would be hard, right?"

"How would I know?" Kali asked with raised eyebrows, "I mean, you wanted to go back and see that Lucas guy anyway, so, why not take the opportunity now."

She was right, but, "I don't know if I can see the rest of my old friends."

"Why not?" Kali asked stubbornly, "If they invited you to this thing, they must want something to do with you, so don't worry about it."

Brooke didn't have a response to that, so Kali started off towards the bathroom. She tossed the bottle of Advil towards Brooke before she entered the hallway, "Get rid of your hangover, you look like ass."

"Oh, gee, thanks Kal. Because you look like a million bucks right now," Brooke responded to Kali, who grinned and disappeared from view.

Brooke couldn't dismiss the thoughts of how Peyton had been so close again. Just outside their apartment. She had almost been with her best friend again.

Where they even best friends anymore? Would the time apart have changed everything? Her strong letter seemed to give Brooke a hint that she wouldn't be the same as when they graduated from high school.

And then something else came back to her mind. The fact that she was being blamed for their loss of contact. No, she hadn't been the only one with a phone over the last four years.

The last phone conversation she had, had been with Peyton. She had been in California, enjoying the many opportunities she was getting on her internship. Although Peyton had never said anything about having broken up with Lucas. Did that mean they where still a couple?

Over the course of a few short months, Peyton and Haley had stopped calling as often. And like them, Brooke found herself busier and busier with her new lifestyle, and managing school, to be able to return most of their phone calls anyway. But it's not like they tried excruciatingly hard to get a hold of her. So why was it her fault, and only her fault that they hadn't stayed in touch?

Brooke had once more read Peyton's letter when Kali walked back out of the bathroom, her hair brushed back neatly, still dripping water onto her shoulders. Her body was wrapped in a soft cream colored towel, and she called out Brooke's name.

"Huh?" Brooke turned her body towards Kali.

"Did you decide yet?"

"Decide what?"

"If you're gonna go."

"Yeah, I'm going."

Kali grinned, "Good, it's really the right thing to do. I'm sure everyone there is just gonna be happy to see you, not mad. Don't worry about it so much."

Brooke nodded as Kali turned away, but she couldn't help worrying so much about going back to Tree Hill. What if everyone had changed? If she was an outcast against the new, older, more mature version of her friends?

Again, Brooke was thinking about each of her friends in turn once more. How each of them had sounded over the phone last time they had spoke. Everyone had been happy. Everyone's dreams where coming true. Would they be able to have times like they used to; Just kids hanging out and remembering the times when they walked the halls of Tree Hill High…

Just kids.

But that was something that had changed as well. They weren't kids anymore. They where in the real world, living with the complications and drama that come with it. High school was safe. Isolated even. But the real world… it was enough to change anyone.

Brooke stood up, walking into her room and sitting down in front of her laptop, having to push a few rough design sketches out of the way. She brought up a simple search engine and began to learn what she could about the lives of her old friends now.

The results had been as well as expected. She had been able to find almost every one of her high school friends on the internet. With the exception of Bevin and Rachel.

Nathan Scott had a page on Wikipedia. He had played college ball, even after all of his point shaving controversy, and had even been in the NBA, although Brooke already knew that, but she didn't know was that the reason he quit was that he blew his knee out. Just like his dad had lied about doing when he was in college.

Haley James Scott could also be found on Wikipedia. She had released two albums before settling down in Tree Hill with her husband and son. James Scott, the little boy that Brooke could proudly call her god son. But also, the god son she hadn't see in four years. Enlarging the images of Haley's CD covers made Brooke feel guilty. She had never gone out and bought copies.

Peyton Sawyer. Her best friend in high school. Hell, her best friend since, forever, really… she could be found on the internet as well. Peyton had her own website, displaying thumbnail images of her art in galleries, some of which Brooke recalled from back on the walls of Peyton's bedroom. But most of it was new. And she was offering commissions. That was so good. Brooke smiled as she scrolled down Peyton's page, but as she waited for Peyton's autobiography to load, she clicked on the tab that lead to Lucas' website.

The design of Lucas Scott's website was much more simple… less extravagant than Peyton's. It was simple really. Thick black and white stripes covered the background, and there was a single white box in the center of the screen, text scrolling down it for anyone to read. His picture was set handsomely above the scrolling text, and Brooke again had to admire his good looks. He hadn't changed much, from what his picture showed at least. Brooke smiled once more, looking into his happy eyes before closing the website.

Back on Peyton's website, she started to read the words that Peyton had typed to describe herself. Much she knew, especially when it came to before her professional life. Although some of the information was new to her. One of the sentences made Brooke feel excited for two reasons: Peyton was married. Married to someone who wasn't Lucas.

Jake Jagelski.

But Brooke's excitement merged into a feeling of disappointment. She sat back against her chair, staring at the screen without seeing it as she thought, _she didn't invite me to her wedding…_

Something that big in Peyton's life, upset with her or not, Brooke had been sure she would include her in.

With a shuddering sigh, Brooke leaned back towards the screen, scrolling down a bit to finish the paragraph.

_CURRENTLY, I'M LIVING IN THE HILLS OF CALIFORNIA WITH MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER._

_Jenny_, Brooke thought with a smile.

_ONE DAY I HOPE TO MOVE BACK TO NORTH CAROLINA, WHERE I WAS BORN AND RAISED. UNTIL THEN, I CONTINUE MY BATTLE WITH BREAST CANCER IN THE HILLS OF THE STATE I KNOW AND LOVE._

_PEYTON SAWYER._

Brooke froze up. _Breast cancer!_ With a flourish of panic, she moved a shaking hand back to the small mouse in the center of her keyboard, scrolling to the top of the page and clicking on the link that read 'Contacts'.

Brooke didn't see a phone number that stated 'cell', only one that said, 'work phone', so she chose to email Peyton instead.

That, surely, was something that Peyton could have informed Brooke about. The fact that Ellie, her birth mom's, breast cancer had been genetic! The fact that she could be dying, and Brooke hadn't known until she read her damn website!

Brooke typed quickly, asking Peyton bluntly why she hadn't told her.

Brooke sat back as she sent the email, a sigh falling from her lips as she pushed her chair back a bit and stood up.

As Brooke started to walk away, her computer sent out a soft beep, alerting her of new email.

Brooke slowly walked back to the computer screen, opening the mail and holding her breath. She had never expected Peyton to answer her that fast.

_Because you never asked._


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Dear readers, _

_ Sorry for the extremely long absence of new chapters. Not to mention be having a case of unbreakable writer's block, haha, I just returned to school, and my teachers are taking no mercy on us second week. XD I've seriously either been crammed with homework in every subject or having to go take pictures for people and their horses. But this weekend, Labor Day weekend actually, I promise to get up a new chapter of this story, and possibly my other, Roadmap. (Please check that story out if you haven't already by clicking on my pen name.) Not sure which day, because it is the weekend of my county fair, and I do have a few 4-H animal shows schedualed for me to participate in... and the rest of the fair is going to be spent taking pictures... trying to make myself some money. XD BUT THAT CHAPTER WILL BE UP! I promise you that. And thanks, I appreciate all the comments and favorites. Keep up the great support, you guy really are the reason that I keep writing._


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:** As promised, here is the fifth chapter. I'll try to update more frquantly after this. Sorry to have left all you guys, my readers, hanging for so long. I'm really thankful for everyone that has stuck with me all this time... And thanks to everyone who's commented, faved, and even viewed this story! I really appreciate the support, you're all the reason I keep writing!

_-Niki - oneofsixbillion_

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do for three hours?" Brooke asked herself in a groggy, moody whisper, having just glanced over her shoulder from the living room couch.

The digital numbers on the stove seemed to taunt her. For Brooke was completely incapable of finding sleep. Even if it was three forty-six in the morning. Tuesday had crept up on her, and her fears had once more found their way into her throat. Despite her best attempts, Brooke was unable to swallow them again.

Everything from the obvious: _"What if they don't like me anymore,"_ and, _"What if they're not the same people anymore?"_ To the not so natural: _"What if I make a fool of myself,"_ and _"Am I just supposed to walk right up to the damn door after four years?"_

Finally, four o'clock hit, and Brooke couldn't handle sitting in the dark living room anymore. She was completely wired, and sleep was far from happening. With a deep sigh, she stood up and snatched her parka from the closet near the door. Spinning out into the hallway, Brooke pulled the door closed behind her.

The early morning air was thick and frozen, and after a few blocks of walking the streets, Brooke was frozen.

"Great idea," She mumbled to herself with heavy sarcasm, rubbing her bare hands together in a useless attempt to bring the blood back to them… but ended up just shoving them back into her shallow pockets seconds later without success.

Brooke made her way towards the one place she was certain would be accessible at this hour. Dunkin Doughnuts. Twenty four hours of fresh doughnuts and hot coffee. And right now, that sounded amazing.

Brooke ran the last few strides to the glass, frost coated door, pulling it open and hurrying into the empty pastry shop. Brooke looked around, admiring the very unattractive colors of the tiling up all four walls, along with the fact that no one was even there. The space behind the counter was empty.

_"Hello?"_ Brooke called out with slight vengeance in her voice, really hoping someone would call back… _I better not have walked all the way here for nothing._

"Oh, hey," A male voice returned her call, and from behind the counter, a scrawny kid, who looked no older than eighteen, stood up, clutching the counter as he did so.

As Brooke approached the counter now, she could smell the obvious smoke of marijuana in the air. And looking better at the teenager's bloodshot eyes, she really couldn't blame him for smoking a joint… he was working the grave yard shift at a Dunkin Doughnuts.

Brooke ordered three glazed doughnuts and a black coffee. Planning on taking two of the pastries home to Kali for when she woke up.

It took about five minutes for the kid to collect Brooke's order, but once he had set it down on the counter in front of her, his voice filled the silence once more in a curiosity filled question.

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Umm…" Brooke had just pulled out a few dollar bills, but was kind of frozen in mid-motion, handing them to the younger guy. His question had kind of struck her, "Yeah, I am… why?"

"Oh, I don't know… I've just seen some of your clothes and stuff…" The boy took her money, and continued to string together words, "By the way, you're like… really hot."

Brooke sighed, but couldn't help smirking down at her doughnuts as she pulled them closer. "Oh, thanks… I guess."

Even coming from someone like that, hearing a compliment on her appearance boosted her moral a bit. Brooke knew that guys where attracted to her... she's always known that. But, it felt nice to hear it. It felt really nice, in fact.

But as she walked back from her four AM coffee and doughnut spree, different thoughts came back to her mind.

_I'm just the same kid I used to be… Everyone else has probably grown up… but I still get the same flattered feeling that I used too get when a teenage boy tells me that I'm pretty._

With a frowning glance in the frosted window of her apartment building front door, Brooke pushed her back against the cold glass, leaving the cold winter morning behind her. Although the thoughts stuck.

Kali was asleep when Brooke was ready to leave for the airport. It felt almost pointless to wake her, so instead, Brooke wrote out a note and stuck it onto the kitchen counter top.

Brooke was racking off the final few items of her mental check list as she stood by the front door, hand clutching the strap of her suitcase.

"Okay…" She sighed, taking a deep breath in and opening the front door, "It'll be fine." Behind her suitcase, Brooke shut the heavy door and left Kali behind her… heading to Tree Hill once more.

Brooke had fallen asleep on the plane. Almost instantly, as she sat down, the fact that she was exhausted caught up with her… and before they had even taken off from New York, she was far out.

"Miss…" Someone was shaking her shoulder, "Miss, we're here." Brooke jolted out of her sleep, smiling vaguely at the flight attendant just before she walked off. Brooke stretched her arms out over her head and started to collect her carry-on bag.

Brooke had caught a taxi, one of the few around there that could take her to Tree Hill. Millions of memories brought a smile to Brooke's face as she was driven through the town she knew so well.

Brooke didn't really know where she was going to stay. She was really just relying on the fact that one of her old friends could take her in for a few days… otherwise she'd need to rent out a room at a small motel or something. And if at all avoidable, she'd love to not have to sleep on one of those stained mattresses.

"Here we are, Miss." Brooke's driver turned around in his seat as he parked his taxi outside of a familiar house.

"Thanks." Brooke replied in an almost dream-like state, handing the driver his money and making her way out of the passenger door. She was able to get her own bag out of the trunk, and the driver soon left her alone. Alone to stand on the tree lawn of Peyton Sawyer's house.

It took a few seconds, and a few deep, calming breaths, for Brooke to be able to pick her bag up once more and head towards Peyton's porch.

She finally hauled her bag up the steps, and setting it down at her feet, rung Peyton's doorbell.

A few seconds later, Brooke's breath stopped as the door was pulled inward. But the person she had been expecting didn't look back at her from behind the door.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked Brooke with a slightly raised eyebrow.

_Oh my God, she doesn't live here anymore, God, how could I be so stupid?_, "Um, no, I'm ao sorry… I guess I have the wrong address." _She doesn't even live in this state anymore! Jesus Brooke, nice going._

The woman nodded with a small smile, and closed the door on an embarrassed Brooke Davis. She pulled her bag up once more, and headed back towards the sidewalk... wondering what she was supposed to do now.

One thing came to mind. She could call him. He could come pick her up. Hell, that would work. She could see him again. She wanted to badly to see him again… it would be amazing.

A few minutes later, she had talked herself into dialing Lucas's cell phone number… which she was surprised to still be able to remember. It actually came quite easily to her when she thought for it. Because she honestly had called it so many times… that number had been so common in her mind… it was like she called it every day again.

His voice caught her off guard, and Brooke froze up… finally, Lucas said 'hello' again, and Brooke seemed to remember she was on the phone once more.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?… Who's this?"

Brooke could feel herself trembling with nerves… and it almost shocked her how he could make her feel this nervous, "Umm, it's Brooke. Davis." She paused for a second, then asked timidly, "I don't know if it would be like… completely out of line to ask you this… but, could you pick me up?"

There was a silence on his end of the line. _"Brooke?"_

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, and a small pause filled both ends of the line… increasing Brooke's nerves. Finally, just to rid of the silence, she added in quickly, "How are you?"

_"Wow,"_ He sounded genuinely happy, which eased some of her nerves in Brooke's stomach, "I was looking forward to seeing you tonight, but I never expected that you'd call me."

"Sorry…" Brooke added sheepishly, but Lucas quickly jumped back into the phone,

"No _no_, it's fine." He took another second to collect his breath, "I'm, I'm really glad you did, actually."

Brooke fluttered for a second, but was able to collect herself before she spoke again, but couldn't help herself from grinning against the speaker… "I'm glad I did too…"

There was a silence after her words died away, and then Lucas spoke up again.

"So, you still need to me to come get you?"

"_Oh!_ Yeah," Brooke had almost forgotten she had asked him that. All her excitement and relief of hearing his voice had clogged her thoughts. "If you don't mind… it would be a life saver. I mean, otherwise I'm walking."

She could hear Lucas chuckle, "Ok, where are you?"

"Outside Peyton's old place…" It felt weird to say those words… It was weird to know that Peyton didn't live there anymore. After all those sleep overs they had in Peyton's upstairs bedroom... and all the times Brooke had barged in on Peyton drawing and listening to really loud music. And the time she had walked in on Peyton and Nathan… and now, seeing that she didn't live there anymore with her own eyes… well, it was a big shock.

"Give me ten minutes, I'll be right over."

Brooke grinned again, moving a few feet into the driveway of Peyton's house. "Okay… see ya then?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Brooke stood for a few minutes, in the prime of her excitement and pure joy. And directly after hanging up, Brooke had actually danced for a few seconds, throwing a small fit of joy. But now, she was all worried about how she looked. Brooke had dressed nice, but of course, was panicking about the denim skinny jeans and white and gold top she had on.

Although it seemed like hours passed before Brooke caught sight of the car she knew had to be Lucas. Brooke watched as the silver Volvo came down the road, but didn't move from where she was sitting against her suitcase… not able to tell if it was truly Lucas or not.

The car creeped up in front of Peyton's driveway and paused. Brooke couldn't see through the dark, tinted windows, and wasn't even sure she was looking at the right car. But only mere seconds passed before the window began to roll down.

And there, only feet away from her, in the driver's seat of the Volvo, sat Lucas Scott. His short, blond hair gelled a bit, but looking quite casual. He was wearing jeans and a red and black stripped polo shirt. He grinned over at her.

Brooke's heart skipped a few beats.

Lucas drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, his eyes wheeling down her body quickly before he opened his mouth to speak,

"Hey, Pretty Girl."


	7. Chapter 6

_This chapter is kind of short. Sorry._

_Had the urge to write... but it died about half way through._

_Thought I'd post what I had, may add to this later... or may just let this chapter be short. _

* * *

His fingers carved down the edge of her face with the most gentle of touch.

Her heart raced.

He had leaned closer to her across the armrest, his free hand lingering over her denim-covered thigh.

Brooke swallowed a heavy lump of nerves from her throat.

She hadn't expected this to happen.

Lucas's lips loomed closed to her own, the deep intensity of his piercing blue eyes had her own captivated. Held hostage in his gaze as he moved closer and closer to kissing her.

Brooke's eyelids fell, she wasn't about to resist.

And from pleasure, a sigh fell from her lungs as his lips gently brushed against her own… barely touching now, just teasing her sensations.

Brooke gripped the fabric of his shirt between her fingers, balling her hand into a fist and holding on for dear life. She was under his spell. And if he planned to destroy her with these seductive kisses, she sure as hell wasn't going to let him push her away now.

Lucas had no intention of doing any of that.

One second passed before he was kissing her with passion.

He opened his own mouth wider, tongue slipping into her warm mouth, past her loose, ajar lips. He could tell she must look beautiful right now.

She fell to pieces. Letting him take her away into the world she had never knew she was missing so badly.

His touch, slowly creeping up her thigh… His kiss, gently caressing her tongue with his own… And again, his scent. But now that wonderful smell was invading her nostrils from only a mere foot away. He was so close, and that's when Brooke realized that she felt lightheaded again.

Brooke's free hand moved onto her seatbelt, fumbling slowly at first with the buckle, although quickly getting out from behind the strap that held her into her seat. Their kiss was intensifying now. Lucas had one hand holding her face to his own, and the other resting between her shoulder blades.

It wasn't too difficult for her to get from her own seat into his lap. She straddled him, both of her knees situated on either side of his thighs. Both hands clutching his jaw structure, admiring within her mind how the bones felt beneath her fingertips.

"I want you…" The words fell from her mouth in the form of a plead, although she dove back into the kiss, gently caressing the warmth of his mouth.

Suddenly he grew cold beneath her touch, some of the color draining from his face. He wasn't responding any longer… and Brooke was then pushed away by his strong hands which where placed below her breasts, keeping her away from him.

A cold whisper fell from Lucas' lips, his beautiful eyes staring into the wide, shocked eyes of the girl he was now holding back from him. "Well you can't have me."

- - - - - - - - **_  
_**

With a jolt, Brooke was snapped out of her daydream… a sudden chill caused bumps to rise along her skin.

"You OK?" His voice came from her side, and even though she wasn't looking at him, Brooke knew he was watching her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine."

Even though that had all been a fantasy, Brooke couldn't help but get nervous. She had a feeling now that something would go wrong. That he would reject any kind of romance that may come up. And again, Brooke reminded herself what she had considered as the difference between her and the rest of her friends. They had all moved on from high school… matured and settled down. What had she done? Moved in with a promiscuous party girl, so much like herself five years previous… Gone to clubs every night… and slept with countless men. Yeah, she may be successful…

But define success.

Lucas seemed to have dismissed the thoughts he must have had… for the topic was quickly changed. Brooke was slightly relieved to hear the words that next fell from his lungs,

"How have you been? I don't think I asked you that earlier…"

"I thought we said Twenty Questions was over for the day?" Her tone was slightly teasing.

"Please. It's a pretty general question, should be easy." This time she saw him look over at her from the road ahead, and she returned the gaze.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at him, glancing away from his captivating eyes. The nerves had vanished.

"I've been… fine."

"Fine? That's all I get?" Lucas sounded a bit shocked, eyebrows raised, she was sure he had seen her glance back over at him from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, general questions deserve general answers." Brooke grinned as Lucas scoffed, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the road.

Brooke began to listen to the unfamiliar song that was spilling from the speakers. As she listened, she could catch the lyrics… it was a slow song… soothing and sweet.

"_Because we've got something here that other people envy..._

_Other people fear"_

Those few lines struck Brooke the most.

And already, she felt as if she could sing the song like she had known it her entire life.

It was about four forty when Lucas finally pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill High School. Brooke had caused the set back, but Lucas didn't really seem to mind…

"Nervous?" His voice was curious, but at the same time he seemed to really want to know how she felt.

"Kinda…" Brooke was honest with him, following his lead as she stepped out of the Volvo.

"_What if they're not the same people."_

"Don't be… everyone's gonna be thrilled to see you again." He smiled over at her, walking side by side towards the wide front doors of the school.

"_Who will I recognize?"_

"Thanks Luke." Brooke smiled, feeling her cheeks blush with color at his comforting compliment.

It was cool out, and although not extremely cold, Brooke couldn't help but fidget with the material of her mid-thigh length dress. It was made of a tight polyester material, and was pure white, clinging to the curves of her body before flaring out near her knees. She had been in love with this design. Her hair was down, and set in small waves. Fashion was something had stuck with her.

Lucas was in a suit, his shirt a deep red, and his tie black. His tie hung loose around his neck, waiting until he must tighten it. He had his coat draped over his arm.

"After you." Lucas smiled, gesturing with both hands towards the open doors.

Inside Brooke could hear some music, and loud voices. Her nerves sprung back into her throat, and she found herself fighting to swallow them once more.

Although as she took a step forward, Lucas' hand was suddenly on the small of her back, and he followed her in, staying close to her side.

Brooke swallowed again.


End file.
